ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doraemon: Noby's Hypnotic Story/Transcript part 3
The Principal's Office....Again (At the Principal's office, Noby is sitting, looking sad while the Principal yells at him in rage.) Principal: Not only have you locked me in the janitor's closet and tricked some of the teachers into taking vacations, you also BROUGHT AN SCHOOL FAIR AT THE SCHOOL AND IT GOT DESTROYED!!! Noby: I'm sorry. I was just trying trying to stop Big G from breaking stuff. It wasn't my fault, it was- Principal: You were just what? TRYING TO CAUSE A BIG DISASTER! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CRAZY TROUBLEMAKER!!! (Noby shakes his head No.) Principal: '''I told you i would get you one day....and this day is....today. '''Noby: Are you gonna tell my parents? Principal: No! Your teacher is calling your parents about the incident right away because I have a much more effective punishment ever known. Because i'm gonna have to sent you to the Maximum Security Juvenile Hall! (Noby gasps in horror.) Noby: What?! Principal: You see? You won't be able to come to school and ruin everyone's lives anymore! Noby: (tearfully) Principal, No! You can't do this! I promise i'll never do it again. Please don't tell my mom about this! Principal: I'm sorry, Noby. It's too late. Enjoy the rest of your life....IN JUVENILE HALL! (Noby sadly walks out of the office. Michelle looks at him, being sad while feeling bad for him.) I'm Home! (Noby is walking across the neighborhood, feeling depressed.) Noby: What am i gonna do? If my mom finds out about this, she gonna kill me! She's gonna sent me to that stupid juvenile hall. The Punishment Noby: '''Well I was just, uh, well, I just used Doraemon's Hypno-beam thingy to hypnotize my teacher when he tried to get me in trouble, then i hypnotized Mr S and the Principal to leave me alone and i brought a school fair here to make people happy. But i didn't cause any disasters- '''Tammy: DIDN'T CAUSE ANY DISASTERS, UH?! Well good job getting yourself expelled for what you did! Just because there's a way to hypnotize your teachers into doing whatever you want them to do, doesn't mean you go and do it, does it?! Noby: What do you mean, Mom? (Tammy crosses her arms.) Tammy: And i thought that someday, you would follow in my footsteps. Obviously, i was wrong. Noby: No, mom. Please don't say that! I know it's wrong of me to hypnotize people. I'll pay you back for all the damage i caused. Tammy: And how are you gonna do that? Noby: I'll get a job! That's what i'll do, i'll get a job. Tammy: I'm sorry, Noby. But the damage is done. Noby: Oh, i understand. I understand that you....ARE A LOSER!! (Noby turns mad.) Noby: (angry) That's right! You are nothing but a scary, heartless, dismissive, unsympathetic jerk who yells at me and ruin my life! You clever don't understand why my friends bulling me and/or giving me wedgies everyday! I think you STINK at being a parent!! And i think you should learn to treat people with respect! because if you do it ever, you wouldn't be so MAL-ADJUSTED!! (Tammy was shocked and appalled, then she gets really enraged with redness and her eyes turn red.) Tammy: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Noby: Oh no. Tammy: THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU!!! YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!!! Noby: Oh no! You're not really gonna ground me, are you? Tammy: (smiles manically) Oh i'm gonna do more than that! (Noby gulps in fear, then tries to run into his room, but Tammy grabs him by the ear.) Noby: No, mom! Please don't do this! I'm really, really sorry! Doraemon: Uh oh. Noby: (panicking) Doraemon! Save me, she's gonna hurt me! Doraemon: Mom! Stop it! You have gone too far!